Y el Amor dice no
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tacho no sabe hasta que punto sus sentimientos están mal. Porque sabe que el amor nunca será pecaminoso ni malvado. Ni aunque se este amando a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Pero teme a lo que Rama diga.¿Qué pensarían todos si se enterasen de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio de ojos de cielo? ¿Qué sueña con que una noche Rama se subiera a su cama y le suplicase que le hiciese el amor?


**Capitulo Unico:**

Tacho miraba con pesar el techo de la habitación de los chicos, no pudo reprimir el suspiro pesado y angustioso que se escapo de sus labios sin su permiso.

Hoy nuevamente había visto a Rama y a Mar caminar juntos tomados de las manos por el Hogar Magico, ambos con unas radiales sonrisas adornadas en sus felices rostros. Sintió el como solo recordarlo le oprimia el pecho de manera dolorosa ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba estas malas pasadas?.

Toda su tristeza y angustia había empezado solo hace unos días.

Thiago nuevamente le había sido infiel a Mar con Melody y se habían separado "definitivamente".

Como era de costumbre, cada vez que la petisa sufría por los engaños de Bedoya Agüero, solo Rama era quien se encontraba a su lado. Apoyandola. Y eso, aunque ninguno de los chicos lo notase, era a Tacho a quien más afectaba. Porque en esos días, en donde Rama solo se la pasaba con Mar, el rubio ignoraba por completo a los demás. Como si la petisa de cabellos castaños fuera la única en su mundo, y ello era como un balde de agua fría para Morales.

Se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que sentía algo más que un simple amor de hermanos por Rama, que su cariño por el rubio llegaba mucho más lejos de lo que había pensado.

Y sabia muy bien que jamás seria correspondido, por que Rama amaba fielmente a Mar y para la mayoría él amaba a Jazmín. Eso solo eran puras tonterías, él no amaba a la gitana, solo le tenia mucho cariño... nada más.

Las únicas que se habían dado cuenta de su prohibido amor hacia su hermano del alma fueron Cielo y Tefi. No supo como es que ellas se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos- en especial Tefi-, siempre trato de ser discreto. Asi que cuando su "madre" y la flaca le dijeron que ellas ya sabían y que no dirían nada, se asusto y alivio a la vez. Porque si alguien como Tefi pudo darse cuenta de que amaba locamente a Ramiro Ordonez, entonces el mismo Ramiro podría notarlo.

Eso le asustaba demasiado. Temia que Rama se alejara de él, que lo abandonase.

Rama era lo único bueno que tenia en su miserable vida. Él quien era un bruto, malhablado y poco amable había conseguido la amistad de alguien como Rama, fue lo mejor que le pudo haberle pasado. Rama era culto, sensible y de buenos modales, nunca supo como fue que terminaron siendo _hermanos._

Tacho no puede evitar fruncir su ceño, ellos no eran hermanos de sangre. No tenían ningún vinculo pero aun asi todos le veian como unos inseparables hermanos.

¿Qué pensarían todos si se enterasen de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio de ojos de cielo?

¿Qué dirían si supieran de los pensamientos pocos apropiados que tiene para con Ramiro?

¿Qué sueña con que una noche Rama se subiera a su cama y le suplicase que le hiciese el amor? ¿Qué lo besase hasta el cansancio mientras lo hace suyo?.

Tacho no sabe hasta que punto sus sentimientos están mal. Porque sabe que el amor nunca será pecaminoso ni malvado. Ni aunque se este amando a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Pero teme a lo que Rama diga.

Porque no creía que este le sonriera y le susurrase bajito el _te amo _que anhela oir de sus labios.

No quería perderlo.

Por eso, cuando el hombre de ojos de cielo llega al cuarto con el corazón destrozado a causa del desamor de la petisa, él lo único que puede ofrecerle es su hombro y palabras de consuelo.

En esos momentos es cuando la verdadera la naturaleza instintiva de Tacho quiere salir a la luz. Para solo ir hacia donde Rinaldi, tomarla de los pelos y obligarle a hacerle feliz a Rama.

Sabe que eso es doloroso y patético de su parte, pero si Rama es feliz entonces él también lo es.

Y asi pasan la noche. Tacho consolando al pobre de Rama, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no puede lograr que Mar olvide a Thiago.

Todo era como un bizarro circulo vicioso que nunca terminaba, donde se sufria el desamor de un individuo. Donde reinaba el amor no correspondido.

Mar sufria por el poco amor que Thiago le tenia. Rama sufría por el amor que Mar le ignoraba y Tacho sufría por un amor que nunca veria la luz.


End file.
